


红绳

by Tirrew



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirrew/pseuds/Tirrew





	红绳

一

晓帆小声跟我说：“听说是因为陈颖病了，所以才换年级主任，一般高二是没有这种事的。”  
不过好像大家也都没那么关心这件事——这是开学典礼，在礼堂里坐着，大家要不就在想着没写完的暑假作业，要不就沉浸在又见到同学的兴奋里。  
台上新的年级主任坐在一排老师的中间，是个男老师，穿着西服，看不太清长相，好像挺帅的。他用话筒介绍着自己叫林毅，替陈颖做数学组组长，也带隔壁班的课。  
我们班主任杨倩让几个男生别说话，又过来跟我说让我看着点，她去上厕所。  
台上的领导们讲着话。我透过礼堂侧面的玻璃看到学校围墙外面的马路上时不时有车开过。阳光撒在树叶上，好像有鸟在叫。——又回到学校了。

到了中午，我趴在桌子上闭着眼睛，听旁边晓帆和霜霜讨论年级里哪个男生又长高了些，谁比谁更高——一班班长在我们班门口叫我去开会。  
走廊里有两个女生好像刚从数学办公室出来，叽叽喳喳地笑着，好像又说着谁挺帅的什么的。我进到数学办公室——这个屋非常大，每个老师有一台办公桌——现在只有几个老师在改作业，大部分桌子前都空着。靠中间的位置八九个班长围在那，我走过去，看到了林毅。  
“——二班刘仪是吧？”他冲我微笑着。  
他略站起身伸出手，我迟疑了一下，也用手和他握了一下。他的手感觉很硬，很有劲，但是皮肤很滑。他坐下，继续讲着这学期的计划，也说明年我们这届还是要拿北京第一的。  
他很年轻，可能就三十多岁，穿着黑色的西服，非常整齐——里边是白色的衬衫，领口系着黑色斜条纹的领带。他说话时有的时候会举起手，做着手势。他白色衬衫的袖口从西服里露出来——一个白边，白边外的手腕上系着一支银色的表，是棕色的皮表带。表的下面还压着一些手腕上的黑色的毛。

下午上课时，我在想这么年轻就可以做年级主任和数学组长？其他届的好像年纪都挺大的。我看到晓帆一直在桌子下面发短信，还傻笑。  
下了课我问她，她说是隔壁班钱心跟霜霜要了她手机号。  
“可以啊。”我说。  
她“咯咯咯“地笑起来：“聊聊看看呗。”  
她笑得身子都颤了起来，本来大大的眼睛眯成了缝。

回到家，我爸还没回来，我妈在做饭，打了招呼我回到我屋，把门轻轻锁上。我把书包放到椅子上，从床头柜里拿出红绳子——它是我买到的最粗的绳子，有笔粗细，用手摸着可以感觉到编绳一节一节的纹路。我脱掉校服裤子，在床上侧躺下，两手一前一后把绳子勒在胯下，用腿夹住，慢慢地来回移动着，摩擦着。我起身把早就湿透的内裤也脱了。然后再躺下，用我下边的小豆豆感觉着绳子粗糙的质感。我闭上眼睛，夹紧双腿，慢慢地勒着绳子移动。慢慢地，往前勒，再慢慢地往后。我张大嘴，不敢叫出声。快感一阵阵流过我的身体。我加快了一点前后摩擦的速度，感觉有一点疼，但是很快就到了——我闭着眼睛，下身抽搐抖动着，一切都变成了白色。

 

二

除了开年级会，我不常见到林毅。只有一次放学我在校门口看到他老婆和女儿来找他，他老婆看起来很温柔，他女儿很小，不知道上没上小学。校门口人多车杂，也没太看清他们就上车走了。他应该没看到我。

开学一个多月了，大家都为了准备月考紧张起来。  
我回到家，就回屋准备写作业。我爸突然过来跟我说，有个朋友的亲戚在我们学校当老师，教我们届，晚上请过来吃饭了，可以认识认识。我也没多问，总不会有这么巧的事情——  
不一会门铃响了，我们都去门口接人——真的是林毅。  
我爸妈和他都很客气，我也没说什么话。  
他还是穿着一身整齐的西服，皮鞋擦得很亮，脱在我家门口的脚垫上，摆的也很整齐。他身上好像涂了香水，有一股淡淡的香味。  
我妈做了一大桌子菜。  
坐到饭桌上，我慢慢吃着饭，听他们很客套地聊天。  
他说他也知道我的成绩不错的，不用太担心，倒是可以提前挑挑大学，让我爸妈带我去几个大学里转转。  
他上饭桌前脱掉了西服外套。我看到他胸前的白衬衫下，隐隐突出了乳头。仿佛乳头很硬地在跟衬衫摩擦着。  
我爸妈和他继续聊着考大学的事情。  
我感觉餐桌上好像有一层白色的纱布隔在我和他们之间，我看不清他们的人，也听不清他们说的话。

晚上，我看到他又回到了我家。他站在我的屋里，拉开裤子的拉链，掏出了粗粗的肉棒。我托起这一大根，在手中感觉它的温度和重量。然后我用红绳把它延着根部系了起来。我使劲把绳勒紧。它越涨越大，越涨越红。然后我就醒了，屁股下又湿了一片。

放学的时候，我把我爸跟林毅认识的事跟晓帆说了。她觉得我成绩这么好，好像认识老师也没什么用。我正在想着，钱心在我们班门口朝晓帆招招手，他们俩就走了。——我总会有办法的。

月考考数学的的时候，我空了一道大题，又故意写错了几道题。分出来了，其他科都很好，就数学的分很难看，年级排名也就掉到快一百名了。我爸妈果然有点着急，我说最近数学的新课是有点不懂，可能要补补。我回屋后，又听到他们讨论了好久。

晓帆真的和钱心在一起了。只不过不敢在学校里一起走了，每天放了学就在学校外面碰头再出去玩。  
我问她：“不怕在外面碰到老师吗？”  
她说：“上次有人在外面被教导处抓住还是几年前的事——那时候咱还上初中呢。这概率太小了，落不到我们头上。”  
“你们什么进度了？”  
“前天我们去看电影，他亲了我，还揉了我的胸。”她又坏笑起来。  
“舒服吗？”  
“挺舒服的。”  
“好吧。”——“你不会想跟他上床吧？”  
“不知道呀，哈哈哈。”她又“咯咯咯”地笑起来。

这天我回到家，我爸跟我说，既然我觉得数学该补补，那他就把我们老师请来给我做家教吧。  
我心里很得意，说好。  
他说已经约好了，每周六过来，是我们班的数学老师刘宏。  
我都感觉头有点晕，问了一句为什么请她？  
我爸很诧异，问她不好吗？  
我冷静了，说不是，她很好，就是跟她接触不多。

到了周六，刘宏来到我家给我补了三个小时。

周一到了学校。  
中午，晓帆把我拉到楼道里，坏笑着偷偷跟我说：“周日的时候，我们去开房了。”  
“这么快？如家？华远北街那家？”  
“对呀。”  
“什么感觉？”  
“挺好的啊，比自己弄好。”她笑着。  
我呼了一口气。我问晓帆：“你喜欢他吗？”  
“谁？”  
“钱心啊。”  
“喜欢啊……还行吧。”  
“还行？”  
“我没想那么多。”  
“好吧。”我不明白。  
“你要是有了男朋友，你不想吗？”  
“我不知道啊。”  
“好吧。”  
“要是有男朋友我可能会揍他吧。”  
“哈哈哈……”晓帆笑起来，“为什么要揍他？”  
“我也不知道，就是感觉揍人应该挺有意思的。平常也没人让我揍。”  
“那你有人选吗？”  
“还没有。”  
“你是不是喜欢林老师啊？”她突然问。  
“没有。”  
“喜欢老师也很正常啊……”她笑起来。  
“——真没有。我就是还没有看上的人。——你们做的时候带套了吗？”  
“没——哪好意思去买啊。”  
“好吧……”  
“你家有吗？”她问。  
“我不知道啊，有也在我爸妈那，我也不知道藏哪了，也偷不着啊。”

转眼快到期中了，天气冷起来。每天我都过的有点心不在焉。想见到林毅，又不想见到。脑子里总是空荡荡的。  
有一次我站在教室前面带早读，我起头背诗。是将进酒。  
我看着大家继续背诗，突然在诗的声音中，大家一边背一边把课桌椅全都拉开了，留出了教室中间一个空的圆。  
林毅竟然跪在圆的中心，挺直着上身，手背在后面，直勾勾地看我。  
“刘仪，刘仪。”我听见杨倩叫我，便回头看到她在讲台后看着我。  
我再回过头，原来大家已经背完这首了，都看着我等我起下一首。

晓帆倒是很快活。她说他们又做了几次，还是去的如家。

 

三

期中考试我是真的考砸了。考试的时候哪科都找不到感觉，感觉题都做过，但就是想不出答案，直接掉到一百五十几名了。  
回到家，我爸妈就干着急，把我也烦得够呛。

一天中午，教室里面人还挺多的，有的趴着睡觉，有的在写作业。一班班长在门口叫我，说林老师找我。我刚站起来，突然听到几个女生在笑，然后有起哄的声音，我回头看到霜霜她们在对着我笑。  
我到了林毅这，办公室里没有别的老师。  
一班班长出去的时候把门带上了。  
我站在他的办公桌前，低头看着他。  
他坐在电脑椅上，在电脑上看了一下我期中的成绩，然后转到我这边：“你爸妈给我打电话了，想让我跟你谈谈，问问你最近有什么心事吗？”  
我突然有点生气：“其他老师去哪了？”  
他愣了一下：“不知道，可能还在吃饭吧。”  
“没什么心事，就是没发挥好。——期中的时候来例假了”  
“哦……”他靠住靠背，朝办公桌转了一下。  
我看到他的桌子上有一些数学教具，很大的丁字尺，圆规之类的。  
“来，刘仪，坐下吧，他指指我身后位置的座椅。”  
我坐下，然后把椅子往前拉了拉，正对着他，把右腿搭在了左腿上。  
“你知道，你爸妈也是我的朋友——他们的担心也是可以理解的，现在你们这个年纪很容易……”  
“——我说了我没有心事。”  
他愣住了，显然不知道我怎么突然生这么大气。  
他双腿岔开坐着，身体往前探，看着我，两手插着，胳膊支在腿上——我闻到他身上的香水味，有点甜。  
我把右腿放下来，却不小心踢到了他的腿——然后我突然不想放下来了，于是又把腿翘上，就好像我故意伸脚踢了他一下。  
他睁大眼睛，看我的眼神有点恍惚了。  
于是我又伸脚更用力地踢了他一脚，他好像有点疼，但看我的眼神还是恍惚的。  
我感觉下面潮湿了。  
突然有两个老师说着话推门进来。  
林毅立刻坐直，把上衣往下拉一拉遮住裤裆。  
我也站起来。  
他稍微清了一下嗓子说：“那你回去吧，如果有问题可以随时找我。”  
我像其他学生一样的语气说：“谢谢老师。”

我还在回味刚才到底发生了什么，就发现杨倩在教室里。  
她又把我带到了水房，问我：“最近班里怎么样？”  
每个月她都要在这问我——我倒不是反感跟她说什么——要不我也不会想做班长了，我不在乎别人怎么看我。就是水房这地方，虽然人少，但谁都能进来，不是欲盖弥彰吗？太蠢了。  
“严迪他们还是每天去网吧。”  
“嗯，我知道。其他人呢。”  
“应该都没事了。”  
“嗯……”她看着我，等了一会：“听说你家里跟林老师认识啊？”  
“是的。”  
“你是不是经常去找林老师啊？”  
“不经常，怎么了？”  
“班里也有些流言，女同学呢，跟男老师走得太近，也不太好……”  
我怒从心起。  
我简直看到了晓帆把这事告诉了别人——我只告诉过她——霜霜？有可能，我又简直看到了霜霜那张豁嘴又笑着把这事传了出去。  
“……还是要注意点……”  
“哦，我刚才忘了说了。”  
“什么？”  
“四班有个男生叫钱心，最近好像跟晓帆走的挺近的。”  
“哦？”杨倩拿出小笔记本，“哪个心？心脏的心？怎么个近法？”  
这个笔记本黑色硬皮的，只有手掌大小，平常上边就夹着一根笔。  
“我也不清楚，我在华远北街那边见着过他们——拉着手。”  
“哦……”杨倩恍然大悟的表情让我很想笑。

我之后就什么都不跟晓帆说了，也不常理她，她好像也察觉了什么，渐渐也就疏远了。

之后我见到林毅都躲着走。他叫我去办公室我都没去，他也没再找人来问。  
只有一次我一个人在下楼梯的时候碰到了林毅，他也一个人。他正好从转角上来，抬头看到了我，隔着一段台阶，也站住了。  
我看着他，但是没有太低头，也不说话，只是眼睛往下瞟。  
他直勾勾地看着我。  
我们听到又有学生从转角说着话上来。他就低头让开，从我的右边上楼去了。  
我闻到他身上的香水味，像是橘子。

再后来，晓帆突然没来上课了。  
我不知道怎么回事。  
过了一周，大家就都知道了——据说是她爸到学校和杨倩一起去找了钱心，后来钱心的家长也出面了，弄的挺不愉快的。她爸就逼着晓帆去验孕，结果一验还真有了。  
再转周的周一，全校开会就通报批评了。钱心记过，晓帆开除了。  
这一切我都没想到——我为什么要这么对她？ 

 

四

之后冬天真的来了。但我每天只感觉燥热得很，烦得很，回到家就自慰，但是到后来，自慰完也没什么感觉了。总觉得自己在自己的身体外面，看着自己上课、写作业。甚至在考试的时候，也感觉身体在考试，但人已经到了教室外边。有的时候想起晓帆，仿佛走的人是我，而不是她。考试里不想做的题越来越多，看不懂的题越来越多，分数也就又下来了。

过了最后一次月考，就要到期末了。  
我爸妈忙得团团转，又是家教，又找医生，可有什么用呢？只是更烦。

有一天下午放了学，教室人都走得差不多了，我还是趴在桌子上不想动。  
“刘仪！”我看到林毅在门口叫我，“过来一下。”  
我跟他到了办公室，又一个人没有，空荡荡的，只有几台电脑开着，屏保在闪。  
他坐下：“昨天我跟你爸妈在外面吃了个饭，他们说了说——”他脸上露出和我爸妈一样愁苦的表情，“现在这种情况，该怎么解决呢？”  
“别的老师去哪了？”  
“开会去了，应该一会回来。”  
“那你为什么没去开会？”  
我这个语气问他，他有点惊讶：“内容我都知道，布置完我就回来了……。”  
我突然着了魔，拿起桌子上透明的大丁字尺，甩打了一下他的胳膊。  
他愣了一下，睁大眼睛看着我。  
我也不知是怎么回事，拿着尺子呆住了。  
他看着我，张了张嘴但没说出声。  
然后，他慢慢低下头，接着半跪在我的腿前。我看着他一只手从下边撩开我一边的裤管，一只手抓住我的脚腕，慢慢凑过脸亲了一下我的小腿。  
我拿起尺子更使劲地往下抽了一下他的后背，他“啊”的一声叫了出来。我感觉我下面的水已经从内裤里溢出来，顺着大腿根流下去了。他抬头看着我，还是那恍惚的眼神。  
我说：“去把门锁上。”他慢慢站起来，走到办公室的门前，把门锁了，然后看着我慢慢走回来，又跪下来，抱着我的腿，隔着裤子亲我的大腿。我用两只手托起他的脸。他抬头，看着我。我右手用力扇了他的脸，“啪！”他又把头转回来看着我，脸上有红色的印子——我又使劲扇了一次，“啪！”我的手有点疼。他再转回脸。我一边用手扶起他的脸，一边弯下腰去亲他的嘴。他亲着我站起来，用力抱紧我。我闭着眼睛，感觉着我们的舌头伴着湿润的唾液缠绕在一起。我抬起头，按着他的肩膀，让他躺到了地上。我又深深地把舌头伸进他的嘴，然后起身，把他的腰带解开，连西裤和内裤一起扒下。他配合着我抬了一下屁股，露出了坚挺的肉棒。我摸了一下肉棒——很热——然后站起来，穿着鞋把校裤和内裤都脱了下来放到办公桌上。  
我掰起他的肉棒，坐了下去。他火热的肉棒很滑地进来，填满了我。我上下扭动着身体。他闭着眼睛，向上抬起头，咬着嘴唇，两只手托着我的手。我也闭上眼睛，感觉每一下他都插到我的肚子。他的热量伴着快感，传到了我全身。我加快速度，让他上下抽插着我。他轻轻“啊……啊……”地叫着。我抬起右手捂着嘴，不敢叫出声。  
很快我就来了。我左手攥紧他的手，这种从未有过的快感充斥着我。我感觉我的身体和灵魂合在了一起，之后又弥散在空中。  
我趴在他的胸口，呼呼地喘着。他也喘着粗气。然后我坐起来，慢慢又开始前后扭着身体。我感觉他的肉棒一下一下撞着我的阴道。  
突然我听到有人拉门的声音，拉了两下，没拉开，便“咚咚”敲着门。“有人吗？”  
林毅犹梦初醒，赶快用手在嘴前比划了一个不要出声的手势。我马上站起来，把裤子穿上，把头发系好。他也站起来把裤子系上，然后悄悄走到门边，听了一下好像没有动静。我坐在办公桌前，装作在看卷子。他慢慢打开锁，打开门，伸出头，左右看了下没有人了，便冲我招手，小声说：“咱们走吧，他恐怕拿钥匙去了，一会儿该回来了。”


End file.
